


mindless

by jen0ffee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Nurse Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, the smut is v minimal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen0ffee/pseuds/jen0ffee
Summary: After being apart for so long, Jeno almost forgets how nice it feels to have Donghyuck in his arms. He misses the feeling of how Donghyuck would gently brush the hair out of his eyes—just like how he’s doing it now—how he would push Jeno’s glasses that constantly slips on his nose back up, and how he would play with the short hairs at the back of Jeno’s neck as they sway together in the living room, enveloped by the silence and the darkness that filled their surroundings while the whole city was asleep.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	mindless

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoy <3  
> 

Jeno wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and pulls him closer, a small smile toying on his face. Donghyuck’s eyes rake his face from his chin, to his lips, to his nose, then finally landing on his eyes.  
  
Donghyuck chuckles, hooking his arms around Jeno’s neck. As if it was possible to get closer, Donghyuck makes sure that there was barely any distance left between them as he pulled their bodies together. They gaze into each other’s eyes, love and adoration filled to the brim, waiting for the other to break the comfortable silence.  
  
Their closeness doesn’t feel suffocating at all, instead, it feels comforting and intimate. Jeno loves the feeling of Donghyuck’s puffs of breath tickling his face, to the way he can count the lashes framing Donghyuck’s eyes. He enjoys seeing the way Donghyuck opens and closes his mouth, the way he tries so hard to think of something, anything to say to his lover.  
  
After being apart for so long, Jeno almost forgets how nice it feels to have Donghyuck in his arms. He misses the feeling of how Donghyuck would gently brush the hair out of his eyes—just like how he’s doing it now—how he would push Jeno’s glasses that constantly slips down his nose back up, and how he would play with the short hairs at the back of Jeno’s neck as they sway together in the living room, enveloped by the silence and the darkness that filled their surroundings while the whole city was asleep.  
  
_When was the last time we did this?,_ Jeno asked himself. He can’t remember the last time they had the freedom to simply sit down for dinner together since Donghyuck was constantly being on-call at the hospital, tending to the sick and injured people while Jeno stays in their house by himself, sitting on his side of the bed while the other half was left cold and untouched.  
  
The soft music Jeno had put on to set the mood seems useless now, with both of them being oblivious to whatever that’s happening around them. Neither of them notices one of their cats, Seol, hopping onto the dining table, something Jeno has been trying to train her to not do because Donghyuck prioritises cleanliness. Jeno inwardly tells himself not to melt as Donghyuck’s fingers slip into his hair, blunt nails scraping at his scalp, the sensation relaxing him as he closes his eyes.  
  
“I’ve missed this,” Donghyuck whispers, soft enough to not break the fragile mood they’ve set. Jeno hums, one hand coming up to cup Donghyuck’s face and caress his cheekbone, loving the way Donghyuck leans into the touch, looking too much like their cat Bongshik when Jeno rubs at her favourite spot. They were comforting one another in each other’s arms, both of them relishing in the way their shoulders slump as they lean against each other.  
  
Donghyuck drops his head in the junction of Jeno’s neck, nosing along his collarbone. Jeno starts to lose his self control then, tilting his head back and letting a quiet moan slip past his lips as Donghyuck presses his nose and his lips right at the area where his neck and shoulder connects, inhaling and basking in Jeno’s scent—almost like he was committing it to memory—, loving the way Donghyuck leaves kisses along his neck; under his jaw, along his pulse point, right on his throat.  
  
Donghyuck moves one of his hands to Jeno’s nape, the other supporting his back so that he doesn’t fall backwards and hit the coffee table. They can’t exactly afford a new one, not after Jeno accidentally broke the one they got for a dollar at Home Depot. Rest in peace, one dollar table. You will be remembered.  
  
Jeno pulls on Donghyuck’s long hair with a gasp, it wasn’t too painful, but it was hard enough so he would break away from ravishing Jeno’s neck. Jeno takes a look at his face, and Donghyuck’s half-lidded eyes and parted lips were doing a lot of things to Jeno. He grabs Donghyuck’s arm and pulls him onto their ratted sofa, letting Donghyuck straddle his thighs.  
  
Donghyuck doesn’t start right away. He sits there first, waiting patiently as Jeno caresses his bare thighs, the pair of boxers he’s wearing is pushed up as Jeno continues to rub at it. He watches as Jeno inches towards his inner thigh a few times, humming to himself before finally looking at Donghyuck’s face. He shifts his hands so that they’re settling on Donghyuck’s waist, before one of them cups Donghyuck’s jaw and guides him closer.  
  
When their lips touch, Donghyuck releases a breath he doesn’t even notice he was holding. Jeno notes the way Donghyuck completely gives himself up, limbs going powerless as he lets his arms rest on Jeno’s shoulders before moving a hand up to latch onto Jeno’s hair.  
  
Jeno doesn’t push, letting the younger go at his own pace. Jeno wants him to take his time and enjoy it. After the countless hours of affection lost to work, he deserves to ask for anything he wants and Jeno wants nothing but to give it to him. If it means that Donghyuck is content, Jeno won’t mind doing anything. So when Donghyuck nibbles on his bottom lip and swipes his tongue over it, Jeno invitingly opens his mouth to let the younger deepen the kiss.  
  
Jeno licks into Donghyuck’s mouth, tasting the apple juice Donghyuck drank before, forgoing the alcohol stash in their kitchen cabinet just in case there’s an emergency and Donghyuck has to rush to the hospital. The taste leaves a sweet note in Jeno’s mouth as he pulls Donghyuck’s face closer to him, making him lean back against the sofa.  
  
Every time Jeno touches his bare skin, it sends a shiver down Donghyuck’s spine because of the contrast in temperature. Jeno’s hands are always cold, while Donghyuck has a warmer body. Jeno finds himself latching onto Donghyuck whenever it gets too cold more often than not. Jeno’s hands move from his legs to his shirt, slipping under and splaying them wide on Donghyuck’s back.  
  
“Cold,” Donghyuck hisses, knocking their foreheads together. Jeno chuckles, pulling Donghyuck closer so he could bury his face in Donghyuck’s chest. His thumb rubs soothingly at his sides, considering whether Donghyuck would want a massage to get rid of the obvious soreness in his back. His thoughts were cut short when Donghyuck pushes himself up and pulls Jeno by his collar, reconnecting their lips into a more bruising kiss, one that yells out his demand, his wants, which is more, and more, and more.  
  
And Jeno can only give, with how smitten is, as Donghyuck tugs on his shirt to pull it over his head. They break the kiss for no more than 2 seconds, Jeno’s sleeveless shirt thrown somewhere, probably hanging on their TV. Donghyuck ducks to kiss Jeno again, but stops as Jeno’s hand tugs at Donghyuck’s shirt. The younger wants to complain about it being cold, but he relents and lets Jeno pull the shirt over him, leaving the two boys half naked and slotting their mouths together again.  
  
Their kiss feels like forever, with Donghyuck switching between pushing Jeno further into the couch to pulling Jeno’s head to nuzzle at his neck. It’s intoxicating, the way Donghyuck leans back, the vast untouched skin of his body laid bare in front of Jeno, asking, demanding to be marked up and decorated with blooming red marks. Jeno loves scattering light pecks across Donghyuck’s body, mole after mole, then biting on his skin, hard enough to form hickeys that Donghyuck would scold him for later on when he puts on his scrubs that do nothing to hide them.  
  
The sounds that Donghyuck makes are, quite literally, music to Jeno’s ears. The multiple times they’ve had inappropriate phone calls, Jeno could finish himself off by just listening to Donghyuck’s voice. Donghyuck teases him for it, and Jeno usually either shoves him away or further into their mattress.  
  
Donghyuck whines when Jeno’s grip on his waist tightens and he bucks his hips, shuddering at the friction he feels from brushing against Jeno’s bulge. Jeno spreads his legs wider, hands on Donghyuck’s hips, pulling the other closer just to feel that sensation again. A string of curses and what Jeno could make out as a _‘yes’_ and a _‘please’_ escapes Donghyuck’s mouth, cradling Jeno’s head to his chest as he moves his hips faster, chasing a much needed release, too wound up from exhaustion.  
  
“You’re too loud,” Jeno hisses as he shoves two fingers into his mouth, earning a gasp and a garbled complain from Donghyuck. The complaints then turn into filthy noises, Donghyuck’s moans mixing with the sound of him lapping up Jeno’s fingers. Jeno’s other hand is between them, palming at the wet spot on Donghyuck’s boxers.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Donghyuck to finish, grinding down against Jeno while the elder thumbs at his tip as he releases with a cut-off moan, his back arched and his body tense. Jeno lets Donghyuck slump on top of him as he comes down from his high, rubbing soothing circles into his back.  
  
“Thank you,” Donghyuck whispers right beside Jeno’s ear, sleepiness evident in his voice. “I love you so much.”  
  
Jeno swears he could feel his heart squeeze. He truly misses having Donghyuck by his side, for more than half an hour of rushed lunch or empty conversations before Donghyuck knocks out the moment his body meets their bed. He knows Donghyuck only has a few days off, but he promises himself to treat his hard-working, wonderful boyfriend like a prince, just how he deserves it.  
  
“I love you too,” Jeno says back, already hearing the light snores and the evening of the other’s breathing, smiling contently to himself.


End file.
